I ll protect you
by kissy94
Summary: Und wenn ihr euch das nächste Mal mit mir anlegen wollt, überleg es euch dann lieber vorher, Mistkerle!". Mit einem letzten Schlag mitten ins Gesicht des einen Jungen lies die rot Haarige die Jungs in der Sackgasse liegen und verschwand wieder. MXK


_**I´ll protect you!**_

„Und wenn ihr euch das nächste Mal mit mir anlegen wollt, überleg es euch dann lieber vorher, Mistkerle!". Mit einem letzten Schlag mitten ins Gesicht des einen Jungen lies die rot Haarige die Jungs in der Sackgasse liegen und verschwand wieder.

Wie sie sie hasste. Menschen, die dachten, die seien besser als anderen Menschen. Die hatten eine tracht Prügel richtig verdient, fand sie. Stark genug, um es allen zu zeigen, war sie. Mitleid hatte sie mit niemandem. Weder mit Jungen noch mit Mädchen. Wenn sie sich mit ihr anlegten, waren sie selber Schuld. Wenn sie sich nicht änderten, war es ihre Schuld. Die rot Haarige wollte nur für Ordnung sorgen. Auf ihre Art und Weise eben.

Der Name des Mädchens lautete Kushina Uzumaki. Sie war 17 Jahre alt und ging in die 3. Klasse der Oberstufe. Schule scherte sie nicht wirklich. Trotz allem hatte sie in den Abschlussprüfungen immer Bestnoten. Also kümmerte es die Lehrer nicht, ob sie anwesend war oder nicht. Eltern hatte sie auch keine mehr, sie lebte alleine in einer Zweizimmerwohnung und verdiente sich beim Kellnern in einem Familienrestaurant etwas neben bei. Was Kushina in der Freizeit machte, interessierte dem Chef nicht. Hauptsache, sie machte ihre Arbeit.

Der Uzumaki war so gut wie alles egal. Das Mädchen wollte einfach nur für Ordnung sorgen.

Nachdem sie die Gasse verlies, sah sie auf die Uhr. Die Schüle würde in weniger als einer Stunde zu Ende sein. Noch mal zum Unterricht zu gehen, würde sich nicht lohnen. Also beschloss sie, in den Park zu gehen und etwas zu relaxen.

Wie üblich saß sie auf ihrer Stammbank vor einem See, zusammen mit einem Bällchen Zitrone und einem Bällchen Erdbeere. Neben ihr stand ein Becher mit einem Bällchen Schokolade und einem Bällchen Vanille.

Genüsslich aß sie ihr Eis, als plötzlich zwei Hände von hinten ihre Augen bedeckten.

Sie seufzte.

„Minato. Was soll das?".

Hinter sich vernahm sie ein Lachen und sie sah, wie sich der Junge neben sie setzte und sich das Eis nahm.

„Darf ich denn nicht einmal mehr Spaß mit meiner besten Freundin machen?".

„Pah, das ist doch kindisch, Minato.".

„Ja, ja.".

Der Neuankömmling ließ sich seine gute Laune von den Rückantworten seiner besten Freundin nicht vermiesen.

Sein Name war Minato Namikaze. Er ging in dieselbe Klasse wie Kushina und kannte sie schon seit ihrer Kindergartenzeit. Zufälliger Weise gingen seit dem jedes Jahr in dieselbe Klasse. Minato war vom Charakter her sehr offen und freundlich. Er mit allen gut befreundet und jeder konnte ihn leiden. Zudem besaß er die Fähigkeit, mit der rot Haarigen umzugehen. Äußerlich hatte er abstehende, blonde Haare, blaue Augen und war recht groß. Seine Gesichtszüge waren sehr weich, weswegen er sehr sympathisch auf anderen wirkte.

„Sag mal…".

Kushina sah vom See auf, als Minato sie wieder ansprach.

„Hm?".

„Wenn hast du heute wieder verprügelt?".

Ihr Blick fiel wieder auf den See. Für sie wirkte er so entspannend und ruhig. Hier konnte sie ihren Gedanken einfach freien lauf lassen. Er gab ihr das Gefühl von Freiheit, was sie sehr mochte.

„Sie hatten es verdient, diese Kerle. Sie hatten gestern ein Mädchen bedroht und ihr all ihre Wertsachen abgenommen. Selber Schuld. Würden sie andere in ruhe lassen, würde ich sie auch nicht vermöbeln. So einfach ist das. Und sie kennen mich ja schon. Ich bin ja kein unbeschriebenes Blatt mehr. Mistkerle wissen, wenn sie Scheiße anstellen, dass ich kommen werde und ihnen eine Lektion erteilen werde.".

Minato seufzte schwer. Der Blonde kannte seine beste Freundin nur zu gut. Es war ja nicht das erste Mal, dass sie sich geprügelt hatte. So was tat sie bereits seit einigen Jahren regelmäßig. Selbst heute versuchte er noch, sie davon abzubringen. Doch ohne Erfolg. Das einzige, was er machen konnte, war sie zu beschützen oder sie nach den Prügeleien zu verarzten. Es fiel Minato schwer, sie immer wieder gehen zu lassen. Es brannte in seinem Herzen, wenn sie verletzt wieder kam. Ja, sie war stark. Aber trotz allem immer noch eine Frau. Und zudem besaß er ihr gegenüber einen großen Beschützerinstinkt. Oft genug musste er sich wegen ihr ebenfalls Prügeln.

„Ach, Shina-chan.". Mit seiner rechten Hand fuhr Minato durch Kushinas langen, roten Haaren. Er liebte es.

Und das wusste sie. Also machte es ihr nichts aus. Nur deswegen hatte sie ihre Haare so lang wachsen lassen. Immerhin reichten sie ihr mittlerweile schon bis zu den Knien.

Kushinas Blick fiel auf ihre Uhr.

„Ich muss los, Minato.".

„Wohin?", fragte er etwas enttäuscht nach. Sie sollte noch nicht gehen.

„Hidan hatte mich zum Essen eingeladen.". Kushina stand auf.

Minato machte große Augen und stand abrupt auf. Hidan? Mit diesem Kerl? Krimineller ging es doch nicht.

„Nein!", protestierte er und hielt ihren Arm fest. „Nicht mit diesem Kerl! Spinnst du! Weißt du eigentlich, wie viel Dreck der am Stecken hat? Kushina, tu das bitte nicht! Hörst du?".

Monoton sah Kushina ihren Kindheitsfreund an. Dieser übergroße Führsorgesinn nervte die wirklich manchmal. Sie war alt genug, um selber zu entscheiden. Und stark genug war sie auch.

„Minato. Ich kann selber auf mich aufpassen. Außerdem ist Hidan mir gegenüber ganz harmlos. Wird schon nichts passieren!". Mit einer letzten Armbewegung löste sich die rot Haarige von dem Griff des Blonden und verschwand.

„Kushina."., flüsterte Minato hinterher. Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. Sein Blick verfinsterte sich. Das würde nicht gut ausgehen.

„Hidan! Hidan! Hidan! Wir kommt sie auf diesen Hidan? Was will dieser Mistkerl von ihr? Soll er sich wagen, einen Finger an sie zu legen, dann, dann…".

Minato saß im Zimmer seines besten Freundes. Fugaku Uchiha.

„Hidan? Ich wusste ja, dass sie sich um nichts schert. Aber das Kushina mit dem Kerl ausgeht?". Fugaku hielt nie viel von Kushina. Sie war einzig und allein die beste Freundin und auch Kindheitsfreundin seines besten Freundes.

Minato blickte ihn sauer an.

„Sieh mich nicht so an! Kushina stellt hier den Mist an.".

„Ja, ja, ich weiß. Aber was soll ich den jetzt machen?".

„Woher soll ich das denn wissen? Du bist hier das Genie, Minato. Sie ist deine Freundin".

„Man, das regt mich auf! Immer wieder helfe ich ihr! Doch sie hört nie mit diesem Mist auf. Ich will ihr doch nur helfen. Versteht sie das denn nicht? Hab auch echt kein Bock, mich immer wieder zu prügeln. Sie versteht einfach nicht, dass sie als Frau nicht immer siegen kann. Klar, sie ist stark. Aber selbst sie hat ihre Grenzen. Und ich trainiere auch nicht grad Tag täglich.".

„Und was willst du jetzt machen?".

„Hin gehen?".

Diese Antwort kassierte bloß einen blöden Blick von dem Uchiha.

Plötzlich klopfte Fugakus Zimmertür.

„Ja?", rief der Zimmerinhaber.

Ins Zimmer trat eine junge Frau mit schwarzen, langen Haaren.

„Mi…Mi…Mikoto?". Minato konnte im Gesicht seines Freundes erkennen, wie überrascht er war. Und rot noch dazu. Ja, ja, sein Freund war in die kleine Mikoto. Doch Minato was auch überrascht. Mikoto hatte seltsame Sachen an.

„Oh, hallo Minato. Fugaku, ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass du Besuch hast. Sollen wir dann noch etwas warten?".

„Warten?", wiederholte Minato. „Mann, du hättest mir sagen sollen, dass du noch eine Verabredung hast.", zwinkerte der Blonde seinem Freund zu.

Dieser wurde wieder etwas rot und sah ihn böse an.

„Wir haben kein Date. Und um deine unausgesprochene Frage zu beantworten: Mikoto ist so bekleidet weil wir auf eine Cosplayfest gehen und dort als Band eingeladen wurden.".

Minatos Blick fiel wieder auf die Frau im Zimmer, dann wieder auf seinen besten Freund.

„Sie wollte sich eben auch verkleiden!", flüsterte er. Minato nickte wissend.

„Sag mal, Minato. Wo ist Shina-chan?". Mikoto, die sich gerade zu den Jungs gesetzt hatte, sah den Blonden fragend an.

Sie war einer der wenigen Menschen, die mit Kushina auskam und mit ihr befreundet war. Eine reine, naive, Seele.

Minato seufzte schwer. „Bei Hidan.", murmelte er leise.

Dann ging alles ganz schnell. Fugaku übte gerade etwas an seiner Gitarre, als Mikoto plötzlich aufsprang. Vor Schreck verspielte sich der Gitarrist und kippte nach hinten um, die schwarz Haarige schritt auf Minato zu und packte ihm an den Kragen. Geschockt sah dieser ihr ins Gesicht, mit großen Augen.

„Du gehst auf der Stelle dort hin und rettest sie!".

„Retten?", murmelte Fugaku, der sich wieder aufrecht setzte.

„Ja, retten!", fuhr sie ihn an.

„Und wie stellst du dir das vor, Mikoto? Soll ich einfach in ihr Date laufen?".

„Wer behauptet denn, dass das ein Date ist? Hat sie das gesagt? Hä?".

Minato erinnerte sich zurück. ´Date´ hatte sie nicht gesagt. Nur, dass sie mit ihm essen gehen wollte.

Schmollend saß er nun bei seinen Freunden, nicht wissend, was er nun tun sollte. Eins war ihm aber klar: Er musste ihr helfen!

„Ok, ok. Ich geh dann mal, damit ihr zu eurem Gig könnt. Ich wünsch euch viel Spaß!".

„Und ich hoffe mal, dass du Shina-chan retten gehen wirst!".

„Ja, werde ich schon, keine Angst!".

„Gut!".

Alle drei erhoben sich und Mikoto war die erste, die draußen war. Kurz bevor Minato raus schritt, wurde er von Fugaku zurück gehalten.

„Pass bloß auf, Alter. Mit diesem Hidan ist nicht zu scherzen, behalt dies immer im Hinterkopf.".

„Klar, ich pass auf. Und, ach ja. Schau Mikoto nicht so offensichtlich hinterher. Das kommt dumm rüber.". Minato grinste seinen Kumpel an, der wieder mal rot wurde.

„Das sagt der Richtige. Steht total auf seine Sandkastenfreundin und ist zu feige, um weiter zu gehen.". Nun war es Minato, der rot wurde.

Fugaku hatte Recht. Minato war schon verdammt lange in Kushina verliebt. Bestimmt schon seit der Grundschule. Deswegen auch sein so großer Beschützerinstinkt.

Währendessen saß Kushina in einer einfachen Pizzeria, gemeinsam mit Hidan. Sie hatte sich eine Pizza Hawaii bestellt und er eine Salamipizza. Gemeinsam warteten sie auf ihre Bestellung. Es herrschte Stille, bis Kushina sie mit ihrer Stimme durchbrach.

„Danke für die Einladung, Hidan. Aber warum so spendabel? Kenn ich gar nicht von dir."

Hidan lachte auf.

„Kein Problem. Und bitte, nenn mich nicht geizig. Wenn jemand geizig in Thema Geld ist, dann ja wohl ganz eindeutig Kakuzu. Dieser B****** spart an allen Ecken. Das ist ja schon nicht mehr normal!".

Kushina zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Gibt es eigentlich einen bestimmten Grund für unser Treffen?".

„Nun ja, also eigentlich-". Gerade, als Hidan den Grund nennen wollte, kam die Kellnerin und stelle ihnen Beiden ihre Pizza hin. Kushina nickte nur kurz, genau wie Hidan, der die junge Frau jedoch noch lüstern anstarrte, bis sie aus seinem Sichtfeld verschwand.

Kushina kümmerte es nicht, mit wem Hidan was trieb. Sie war ja nicht eifersüchtig. Aber trotzdem wusste das Mädchen, dass man mit solch einem Kerl keine Beziehung anzufangen hatte. Er war nicht der Typ für so was.

„Willst du nicht mit mir fest gehen?".

Kushina, die gerade aus ihren Gedanken gerissen wurde, starrte ihn unglaubwürdig an. Hatte sie richtig verstanden? Er und sie? Das sie nicht lachte!

„Das ich nicht lache, Hidan. Was laberst du für einen Stuss? Du und ich?". Kushina griff nach einem Stück ihrer Pizza und führte es zu ihrem Mund, um davon abzubeißen.

„Keines Wegs, Süße. Ich mag dich, echt!".

„Klar, und morgen fliegt der kleine Nachbarsjunge von neben an ins Weltall.".

Als Antwort bekam Kushina nur ein lautes Gelache von ihrem Gegenüber, dem sie nur böse entgegen sah.

„Hey, Hidan. Hör auf mit dem Mist. Veräppeln kann ich mich auch selber. Dafür benötige ich dich nicht.".

„Süße, du kennst mich zu gut. Aber trotzdem. Interesse an dir habe ich schon. Warum testen wir beide uns gegenseitig nicht mal aus? Kann doch nicht schaden?".

„Hidan, du gehört zu meinen Freunden. Deshalb kenne ich dich gut. Und so tief bin ich auch noch nicht gelandet, um mit dir was anzufangen. Glaub mir, ich weiß, was du für Gedanken hast. Und auf so was hab ich echt keinen Bock.".

Hidan grinste sie nun lüstern an. Sie konnte es echt nicht glauben.

Von paar Bänken weiter hinten starrte ein Mann, zusammen mit einer Pilzpizza, über seine Zeitung hervor und beäugte die Szene misstrauisch. Glücklicherweise hatte er gute Ohren und verstand dadurch ihr Gespräch. Am liebsten würde er Hidan eine mitten in sein lüstern blickendes Gesicht schlagen.

Er wusste doch, dass das mit Hidan nichts werden konnte. Minato war von Anfang an gegen diese „Freundschaft". Mit diesem Kerl konnte man eben nicht „befreundet" sein. Mit so einem Kriminellen. Aber bedauerlicher Weiße hörte Kushina damals nicht auf ihn. Auf Vorgeschichten und so legte sie keinen Wert. Hauptsache die Leute waren ihr gegenüber korrekt. Deshalb musste Minato immer und überall auf sie aufpassen. Doch das machte ihm nichts aus. Immer hin liebte er sie ja.

Seine Wut wurde größer, als er sah, wie Hidan Kushinas Wange streichelte. Und dann tat er das, was Minato keines Falls verzeihen konnte – er wagte es tatsächlich, Kushinas Haare zu berühren! Keinem Mann, außer ihm, war es gestattet, ihre Haare zu berühren! Keinem!

„Komm schon Kushina, meine Süße, warum nicht? Wir würden bestimmt eine menge Spaß miteinander haben. Komm schon!".

Kushina beäugte ihren gegenüber immer noch misstrauisch. Sie fühlte sich gar nicht mehr so wohl. Angst? Nein. Angst hatte sie vor Männern ganz bestimmt nicht. Stark genug um sich gegen sie zu währen war sie ja. Trotzdem hatte sie im Moment ein ganz komisches Gefühl.

Kushina realisierte, dass soeben Hidan seine rechte Hand hob und mit dieser ihre Wange berührte. Er fing an, sie leicht zu streicheln. Kushina widerte diese Tat vollkommen an. Und damit nicht genug. Mit der nächsten Aktion setzte ihr Herz einen kurzen Moment aus. Hidan wagte es tatsächlich, ihre Haare zu berühren. Keinem Mann war es erlaubt, ihre Haare so zu berühren – keinem, außer Minato!

Plötzlich bemerkte die Uzumaki, wie die Hand ihres Gegenübers gewaltsam von ihr entfernt wurde. Die Person packte ihren Oberarm und zehrte sie zu sich nach oben.

Verwirrt blickte die junge Frau nach oben und sah ihn blaue Augen.

Minato!

„Minato!", murmelte sie leise. Plötzlich fühlte sie sich wieder sicher. Geborgen und beschützt.

„Sag mal, spinnst du, Namikaze?", brüllte Hidan den Blonden an.

Dieser jedoch sah ihn nur mit bös funkelnden Augen an, als wenn er mit seinem Blick ihn töten wollen würde.

„Ich warne dich, Hidan. Komm Kushina bloß nie mehr zu nahe. Sonst kriegst du mächtigen Ärger. Und das meine ich ernst! Ich warne dich!".

Ohne noch einmal auf Hidan einzugehen, nahm der Namikaze Kushinas Hand und führte sie nach draußen.

Hidan sah ihnen verwirrt nach.

Auch Kushina sah Minato verwirrt an. Was hatte er?

Kushina und Minato waren schon ein ganzes Stück weit gelaufen und waren mittlerweile im Park. Die Uzumaki bemerkte, dass Minato immer noch wütend Blickte.

Sie waren an ihrem Stammplatz angekommen, als Minato endlich zu stehen kam.

„Minato?", fragte Kushina nach. Was hatte er denn?

Minato verschnaufte erst mal. Seine Wut hatte sich lange aufgestaut.

„Ich hatte dich gewarnt! Ich hatte dir gesagt, komm Hidan bloß nicht zu nahe. Lass dich nicht mit ihm ein, hatte ich dir gesagt. Aber du hast einfach nicht auf mich gehört!".

Mittlerweile stand Minato Kushina gegenüber und blickte ihr ernst in die Augen. Die rot Haarige mochte dies gar nicht. Denn all seine Emotionen spiegelten sich immer in den Augen des Blonden wieder. Und momentan war er gar nicht glücklich!

„Ich kann selber auf mich aufpassen!", erwiderte sie bloß ernst.

„Ich kann auf mich selber aufpassen? Sag mal Kushina, kapierst du nicht, was ich dir hier erklären will? Du musst besser auf dich aufpassen!".

„Ich bin stark genug!".

„Stark genug? Kushina, du bist eine Frau! Verstehst du, eine Frau! Du wirst nicht dein Leben lang stärker sein als ein Mann! Momentan hast du noch Glück, aber schon bald nicht mehr! Glaubt du echt, du hättest im ernsten Fall gegen Hidan eine Chance gehabt!".

„Minato. Du zweifelst an mir?". Kushina sah ihm in die Augen. In ihnen lag Trauer. Bedeutete dies, Minato glaubte nicht an sie?

Minato erkannte die Trauer in ihren Augen. Dies lies ihn selber auch traurig stimmen. Er mochte diesen Blick bei ihr nicht. Sanft packte er sie an den Schultern.

„Kushina. Ich zweifle doch nicht an dir! Ich mach mir einfach nur Sorgen. Ich will nicht, dass dir was passiert. Ich…". Er konnte nicht weiter reden. Sollte er ihr jetzt die Liebe gestehen? Wie würde sie reagieren?

Kushina sah ihm in die Augen. Minatos Stimme wurde plötzlich so sanft. Und er stoppte mitten im Satz. Was wollte er ihr den sagen?

„Minato?", fragte sie sanft nach.

„Kushina, ich…ich…". Minato konnte es einfach nicht aussprechen. Normalerweise hatte er doch sonst immer die richtigen Wörter, für die richtigen Situationen. Nur jetzt nicht?

Wie sie ihn anblickte. So verwirrt und fragend. Die nächste Tat von ihm war einfach eine Kurzschlussreaktion.

Er beute sich einfach zu ihr runter und küsste sie. Wie sehr er sich das schon immer wünschte.

Kushinas Augen weiteten sich schlagartig. Minato küsste sie! Warum? Doch irgendwie fühlte sich dies für sie richtig an. Die Geborgenheit, die Minato ihr übermittelte. Er war einfach ihr ein und alles. Der wichtigste Mensch in ihrem Leben.

Auch für Minato fühlte es sich richtig an. Daran hätte er auch nie gezweifelt. Immer hin wusste er schon lange, dass er sie liebte. Er spürte, wie sich ihre Arme und seinen Hals legten und sie sich näher an ihn zog. Der Blonde selber ließ seine Hand durch ihr lang gewachsenes Haar gleiten. Er liebte sie, und auch ihre wunderschönen, langen Haare.

Kushina spürte, wie Minato seine Hand durch ihr Haar wandern lies. Es fühlte sich viel besser und auch viel richtiger an als Hidans Hände ihn ihren Haaren. Oder grundsätzlich der unterschied wenn Personen oder Minato sie anfassten. Bei Minato war es immer richtig.

Während sie sich küssten, dachten sie nicht viel nach. Sie ließen sich einfach gehen.

Doch irgendwann mussten sie sich aufgrund Luftmangels trennen.

Nachdem sie getrennt waren, bemerkte Minato, dass Kushina leicht rot um die Nase geworden war. Diese Tatsache brachte ihn etwas zum schmunzeln. Auch sie wurde eben mal rot. Und da dies so eine Seltenheit war, genoss er dies auch jeden Moment.

„Tja, jetzt weiß ich, wo du mal Schwäche zeigst.". Grinsend sah er sie an. Er lies sie jedoch nicht wieder los.

Kushina sah leicht rot zu ihm auf. Sie hatte momentan jedoch nicht Lust, wieder die Starke zu sein. Auch sie wollte sich mal gehen lassen.

„Jaja…", murmelte sie leise und lehnte sich gegen sie.

„Verstehst du jetzt, Kushina? Ich will nur, dass du in Sicherheit bist. Ich will nicht zulassen, dass dir irgendwann wirklich mal was passiert.".

Das einzige, was er von ihr als Antwort bekam, war ein sachtes Nicken.

„Minato?".

„Ja?".

„Liebst du mich?".

Nun war es Minato, der rot wurde. Als Antwort bekam er nur ein Nicken zustande. Kushina kicherte leise, was sie nur sehr selten tat. Sie küsste ihn kurz sachte auf die Lippen. Beide lächelten glücklich.

„Und jetzt, Minato?".

„Mhh…wie wäre es, wenn wir zu Mikotos und Fugakus Auftritt gehen. Du solltest mal ansehen, was Mikoto an hat. Und wie sich Fugaku deshalb verhält.".

Beide mussten lachen.

„Ok!".

Sie nahmen sich an die Hand und machten sich auf den Weg.

Kushina würde sicherlich nicht sofort aufhören, sich zu prügeln. Aber mit Minato an der Seite würde sie bestimmt langsam aber sicher zu Ruhe kommen!


End file.
